Bite Me One-shot for silphey
by Paradigm Master
Summary: A Diabolik Lovers one-shot for silphey. Ayato Sakamaki x OC.


Bite me  
((Diabolik Lovers One-Shot for silphey))

The Sakamaki household. A giant mansion that loomed over Silphey's rather petite figure in comparison. Whoever inhabited these walls, would be her new roommates for who knows how long. Just the thought of having to introduce herself to a bunch of strangers as if she were some sort of intruder, produced an undeniable nauseous feeling in her stomach. Still, what could she do? She had little choice in this matter...

KNOCK KNOCK.

The sound of her pale knuckle rapping on the hard and heavy wood of the main door echoed ominously throughout the wooded clearing. If she even attempted to run away now, surely someone would see her through one of the many ornate windows that adorned the building. To save embarassment and shame, she had to ask for entry...

Then, catching her slightly off guard, the door creaked open ever so slowly, to reveal a grand foyer. This mansion was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside.  
"Hello?" Silphey called out awkwardly as she ran a free hand through her short white locks. No response came, and she was left standing uneasily at the entrance. A sudden bang sounding from behind frightened her, and she turned round to see the entryway once again sealed. Though it couldn't possibly have locked itself, she still felt trapped. Who had opened it for her anyway? There had to be someone around here...

"Hello? Anybody home?" She yelled louder this time, but again her search was fruitless.  
That was, until she saw him...

Deep red hair, a slender physique and skin pale as the moon. The boy possessing these features was sprawled lazily on a sofa at the side of the room, his arm across his eyes like he were simply sunbathing.  
Edging closer, the girl daringly spoke again.  
"Excuse me, sir? This is the Sakamaki household, isn't...it..."  
Her voice trailed off. He hadn't even budged an inch, his body was still as stone. Was he sleeping then? Why was he so...still...?

"Um-" she reached out to tap his wrist, but immediately flinched and recoiled. "A-ah! C-cold!" She gasped. "You're so cold!"  
Almost immediately, she used what little medical knowledge she had and grasped his wrist, testing his pulse.

Nothing.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She panicked and looked around frantically. What was she going to do?! She'd found a dead body!  
Decisively she ran to the behemoth set of stairs and screamed out: "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
"Just calm down Silphey!" she told herself as she held her chest and steadied her breathing. So she'd found a dead body, the best next step if there was nobody home was to phone the police.

"Right!" She span round to run back down the stairs, when something hard hit her right in the front, knocking her back onto the ground. She yelped with pain as her head banged off the edge of one of the stairs, the carpet doing little to cushion the blow. Dazed and flopped down like a starfish, she flickered her eyes to try and focus them again. Suddenly, something cold pressed against her right cheek and she shuddered.  
"Well well well. Yours truly seems to have found himself an evening meal. How...delicious she looks."

At that point, Silphey's eyes snapped open, and she reflexively sprang up, pushing her assailant away and stumbling halfway down the stairs in an attempt to get away. She could hear a pained groan, but there was no time to make out who it was from. Her legs were already carrying her towards the exit, and where the dead body had lain. She had to save him somehow from this killer too-!

"Ah-!" A soft and short gasp emerged from her as she stopped by the sofa and found nothing there. The burgundy leather had been undisturbed for a while now, the body hadn't been dead at all! Then...did that mean...?

"Gotcha bitch!"  
Silphey screeched as she was hit from behind and thrown roughly onto the couch. Before she could even start to struggle again, she felt her wrists and legs pinned down by some weight, and she looked up to see, indeed, the same boy she had presumed to no longer be alive. She saw now that his eyes were a piercing emerald green, and as he spoke, his hot breath tickling her face, she could see two glints of white in his maw. What were those...?

"Ahhh yeah..." he moaned seductively, tracing a finger over her collarbone and making her tense up. "Thought you could get away from yours truly, didn't you? You silly girl. Mm...you really hurt yours truly though, shoving me into the bannister like that..."  
Why was he talking like that? Who was he?!  
"Please, whoever you are, let me go!" Silphey pleaded rather desperately. "I think I just came into the wrong house, I'll happily take my leave-" she started to lean up against his grip,"-sorry to be a bother-"

"Ah ah~!" He shoved her back down again and she cursed quietly. "I'm not letting you go that easily. Now then..."  
He purred softly and leaned into her neck, smelling her scent and letting out tiny, excited noises.  
"Oh yes~ you do smell so good, my pet..."  
"Wh-what are you doing-stop!" She squealed and started to thrash and writhe against him. He only chuckled at her futile efforts, and pushed more weight onto her, making her squeak with pain.

I have to get out! This guy is completely insane!

"Do you know what I am, little kitten? " he licked the edge of her ear and she turned her head in disgust. "I'm like nothing you've ever seen before, and so you'd better be careful~ or you might just end up being the dead one."  
"No!" She shook her head frantically as her blue eyes began to well up, and she looked up at Ayato, as if pleading for mercy. His gaze softened a little as she did, and he smiled thoughtfully, stroking her neck with his pale white fingers.  
"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be gentle."

Honestly petrified as to what that meant, she was frozen in place as he came closer. That was when she saw it...those terrible terrible things in his mouth.  
As his jaw opened wider, two sharp fangs revealed themselves, and as he leaned down to lick her neck once more, they graced her skin, pricking her slightly and making her whimper. Ayato's eyes glimmered with desire, as he saw the thin red trail skirt down to her shirt collar. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he thrust his teeth into her skin, and began feeding on the delicious red velvet that resided within her.

Her screams rang out for nobody to hear, and the more this demon sucked, the more her body weakened til she felt like a damp cloth lying on a kitchen unit, her wide eyes staring helplessly at the ceiling as if she had given up all hope for salvation.

"Mmm~" the vampire wiped the crimson from his mouth and gazed down at his new servant. "Welcome to the Sakamaki household, my pet. My name's Ayato...and yours?"

With one last choked whimper, she whispered softly.  
"S-Silphey."


End file.
